Who Said Blood Was Thicker Than Water?
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Nat is truly happy with Randy, yet Bret can't see the fact she is in love with him, that he is in love with her. He says the unthinkable, but it doesn't work the way he planned it to, it was a mistake. ONESHOT


"Randy, Stop..."

_Natalie purred, biting down on her lip softly as she felt the Viper's lips trail their way down her neck, closing her eyes, the blonde felt her breathing rate increase slightly. God, in a way, this was utter torture, just the way he made her feel, it was truly indescribable. _

"...Why!"

_Randy questioned with a small smirk before planting a kiss on the divas lips, bracing herself against the wall, she felt her knees start to buckle under her. How could a man that seemed so, so, evil and demented be so, sweet and tender? Taking a deep breath inwards, she actually started to collapse, feeling her back begin to slide down the wall as her knees just gave way. Gasping slightly, she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist to hold her upright._

"Cuz you have that effect on me"

_She stated, pouting softly before reattaching the pairs lips. The divas eyes suddenly snapped open as she got the feeling they were being watched, shrugging off the feeling, she softly wrapped her arms around the superstars neck, resting her hands on the side of his face as she shut her eyes again, deepening the kiss until..._

"NATALIE!"

_Bret's voice rung through the Neidhart's ears, practically tearing her lips away from Randy, she bowed her head, her body shuddering slightly. This was not the way she wanted her Uncle to find out about her and her latest love interest. Feeling the Viper's arms wrap around her protectively, she felt her knees go weak – again. Biting down on her lip roughly, she gained her composure, taking a deep breath before resting her forehead against Randy's chest, this was not happening. She had to be dreaming, she just had to._

"Get away from her!"

_The Legends words struck her, feeling the venom literally dripping from them. Oh god. Gently pushing Randy's stomach, the blonde wriggled free._

"Baby, I think you should go.."

_Natalya murmured lowly, biting down on her lip rougher as Randy pressed his lips against hers one last time before departing, she knew he was doing it just to wind Bret up, but she couldn't help it. She was falling for this man, nothing more, nothing less. Sighing quietly, the blonde waved pathetically as the Viper walked away._

"What the hell!"

_Nat exclaimed, yelling, yet whispering at the same time. Somewhat storming towards Bret who stood literally frozen in his place. Clenching her jaw slightly, the blonde found herself standing face to face with her Uncle, looking up into his eyes, giving him a rather deadly stare._

"You're with... That!"

_Bret spat, a slight growl passing his lips as he glared down at his niece. Never had he felt so disappointed in her, and for what! Her boyfriend? Shaking his head the Legend rested a hand on the divas shoulder, pushing the other into the pocket of his jeans._

"C'mon, You have more class than that, he's no—"

_Bret's words were suddenly hindered by Natalya's slender finger pressed up against his lips as if to say something along the lines of 'Shut Up', even though she could never actually imagine saying those words to his face. Or so she thought._

"How can you say Randy has no class when Tyson goes around bragging about the times he had me on the floor in tears, when he'd beat me because it made him feel good, when he'd ra—"

_Natalya stopped speaking instantly. There was no way that she was bringing all these memories, the ones she'd done so much to suppress, done so much to forget about. Biting down on her lip, she felt a tear fall down her cheek, but what she heard pass her Uncle's lips was something unthinkable. The Legend sniggered at the tear falling down his niece's cheek. No, he didn't. She was hearing things._

"He's still better than Randy if you ask me"

_The Neidhart's jaw dropped. Did Bret really just say an abusive, pathetic ex-boyfriend was better than Randy? Who had never laid a single hand on her?_

"Randy's nothing like Tyson and he never fucking will be!"

_She screamed, clenching her fist as she restrained from sending her hand across her Uncle's face. Growling lowly, she instead trailed her fingers back through her hair rather angrily, her jaw clenched, her breathing became heavy, her chest tightened, anger was overwhelming her. Why was he so stubborn?_

"You just wait sweetheart, it'll only be a matter of time before he decides love just isn't enough and he hurts you, just don't come crying to me when he does"

_Bret stated, wrapping his arm around Natalya's shoulders in a half hug, shaking his head as he tried to force the blonde to walk in the same direction, only to have her duck back under his shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around herself as she lowered her head._

"Randy will never be Tyson, Tyson abused me for 8 years, I put up with an asshole for a boyfriend for 8 years because you, along with everyone else said, he'd stop, this is the last time, but was it no! It was never the last time, it never stopped!"

_Nat yelled, recoiling slightly as she realized the loudness of her voice, taking a few steps back, she gingerly ran her fingertips back through her hair roughly. Did she just yell at her Uncle? She didn't even believe it herself, but she could tell by the look on the Legend's face, he didn't think the girl had it in her._

"...It never stopped!"

_She added, her voice shaking slightly as she bowed her head, taking a deep breath, the Neidhart allowed a defeated sigh to pass her lips as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Turning on her heels, she pushed her hand deep into the pockets of her shorts and slowly began to walk away. Did he not believe her or something! She'd had the proof, the bruises, the cuts, the tears. _

"Natalie..."

_Bret whispered loudly, sighing gently as he broke into a slight jog after the diva, gently grabbing her upper arm, pulling her into a tight hug. Groaning slightly, the blonde fought against his grip, struggling to free herself as she felt her face practically driven into his shoulder with his hand._

"I know you'll do the right thing"

_He cooed, a low laugh passing his lips as he rested his chin on top on the pink and blonde diva. Freezing slightly, the Neidhart growled lowly, she knew exactly what her Uncle meant, and it did not make her happy, not a single bit. Shaking her head, she placed her hands firmly on the Legends chest and pushed herself away._

"I'm not gonna leave Randy!"

_The blonde stated bluntly, her voice emotionless as she set an almost cold, deadly glare into her Uncle's eyes. She could tell she was infuriating him, as much as she loved him, she couldn't care less what he thought of her relationships. Since when did she need approval? _

"I never will, the thought hasn't even crossed my mind, and I doubt it ever will"

_She added, growling lowly as she pushed her lips into an angered pout. _

"Seriously Nat, he's just gonna hurt you, you have to see that!"

_Bret stated, raising his voice slightly to try put his point across, but he should have know from when the girl was younger, yelling never worked, what should be different 10 years later?_

"You wanna bet on that!"

_Nat growled in a challenging fashion, getting in Bret's face slightly. Why wasn't he getting she wasn't a little girl anymore, she didn't need protecting. She was suppose to be able to make her own mistakes, and learn from them. She needed to move on from the past so why wasn't he letting her do that! Why wasn't her Uncle letting her live her life?_

"No, I won't bet on it..."

_Bret muttered, a large frown forming on his lips, he knew Nat was not gonna like what he said next._

"...Just listen very, very carefully sweetheart, if he hurts you, if he betrays you, breaks your heart, don't come crying to us. Oh, and if you have his baby, or ever accept a proposal from Randy, don't expect to see us at the wedding"

_The Legend stated, the words even hurt him, but she had to be put in her place, it was going to be the only way, it was going to work, he knew it, well, so he thought. The Neidhart's jaw dropped slightly at the words that had passed his lips, was he being serious? Shaking her head in slight amusement, she allowed a small smirk to trail across her glossed lips._

"Well then, tell everyone not to expect a Christmas card this year, cuz if you're making me choose between family and happiness, I choose happiness, which means I choose Randy"

_With that, Natalie brushed roughly passed the Hall of Famer, snarling lowly as she wandered off down the hall, she was determined to go ahead with her decision, she was not going to be immature and go running back, she didn't even feel sorry for her actions. Now Bret, he didn't expect that reaction from the young diva, running his hand back over her head before pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans shorts._

"Shit..."


End file.
